Recueil d'OS Stargate SG1
by Miliampere
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Stargate SG-1, sans rapport les uns les autres, tous couples et tous genres confondus.


Une histoire de famille.

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 7ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "citrouille"._

_ Activation extérieure de la porte des étoiles Mon Général !

Le Général Hammond arriva dans la salle des ordinateurs pour voir son agent de sécurité vérifier les codes.

_ Appel de l'équide SG-1 Mon Général, c'est le Colonel O'neill.

Le Général demanda à se qu'on ouvre la porte pour permettre à l'équipe de Jack de rentrer à la base.

D'abord arriva Samantha Carter, seule femme de l'équipe, qui pourtant s'était bien intégrée, prouvant maintes fois son courage, son caractère, sa force, son intelligence, sa ténacité et surtout, sa fidélité envers SGC en général et SG-1 en particulier.

Puis, le docteur Jackson, Daniel, qui au départ n'était pas un homme d'arme, pas prêt ni au combat, ni aux guerres, ni à utiliser des armes autant humaines que Goa'uld. Son talent à comprendre les langues et les civilisations étaient néanmoins indispensable pour la survie de l'équipe durant leurs diverses péripéties.

Teal'c, Jaffa de son état, ancien Primat d'Apophis, doué au combat, en stratégie, capable de conduite la plupart des vaisseaux existant dans la galaxie. Son ancien statue d'esclave envers le faux-dieu permettait souvent de déjouer les tours du dit « faux-dieu » et ainsi sauver sur peuple de l'esclavage et de la maltraitance.

Puis enfin apparut Jake O'neill, chef de l'équipe précédemment présentée. Doté d'un humour sans égale, seul la peur de perdre un de ses compagnons ou de laisser l'ennemi s'emparer du pouvoir semble le pousser à se donner à fond dans ses missions.

Les voici donc, ces quatre héros, qui rentraient d'une mission de longue haleine, pour enfin se reposer durant une longue semaine d'Halloween. Parfait pour se remettre de ses efforts et profiter d'un peu de tranquillité.

La première chose que ces quatre combattants devaient faire était de se préparer pour le débriffing qui aura lieu dans une demi-heure dans la salle de réunion.

Samantha pour ses vacances avait prévu de rentrer chez elle pour profiter de sa maison et peut-être appelé son père.

Teal'c voulait rentrer chez lui pour revoir son fils et sa femme.

Daniel voulait terminer son dossier de traduction des dialectes Goa'uld.

Jake, quant à lui, voulait aussi rentrer chez lui, endosser une parka, sortir une bière chaude, et pêcher jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

C'était sans compter sur l'annonce que fit le Général Hammond à la fin de la réunion.

_ SG-3 nous a annoncé dans sa réunion que nous recevrons surement un message Goa'uld dans les prochains jours. Nous interdisons donc toutes sorties de SGC.

Ce qui fait que Samantha et Jake durent rester dans la quartier général, Teal'c annonça à sa femme la mauvaise nouvelle, et Daniel… alla s'occuper de ses dialectes.

Les trois premiers jours, une ambiance étrange traversait la base. Certains étaient effrayés à propos du message, d'autres étaient impatients de partir au combat, si combat il y aura. D'autres étaient fébriles pour tout autre chose, une chose que Teal'c ne comprenait pas.

_ Il s'agit d'une fête plus ou moins familiale qui date de Mathusalem. Nous sortons des décorations pour effrayer la maison, toiles d'araignée, fantômes, bruits étranges. Nous nous déguisons en vampire, sorcières, Troll et autres monstres en tout genre. Et nous mangeons des confiseries et sucreries le soir du 31 Octobre. Durant ce genre, les enfants parcourent leur quartier pour récolter des bonbons.

Ainsi, le soir de cette « fête », Teal'c entra dans le réfectoire pour voir tout un amas de choses rondes, difformes, oranges, certaines pleines, d'autres avec le haut coupés, d'autres en morceau dans les assiettes, et certaines, beaucoup plus étranges, avec des triangles et des demi-lunes, formant étrangement des visages, dans lesquelles se trouvaient des bougies qui illuminaient les dîts « visages ».

Samantha remarque le regard sceptique de son collège et ami et tenta de lui expliquer dans le froisser.

_ Ce sont des citrouilles Teal'c, je ne sais pas si vous avez l'habitude d'en voir dans votre planète mais…

_ Nous appelons cela des Topinambours. Nous ne considérons pas cette chose comme comestible, nous préférons les utiliser pour créer des médicaments et soigner nos blessures.

Samantha se sentit bête et préférant de rien répondre, se servit d'un bol de soupe au potiron, spécial Halloween.

_ C'est quand même mangeable vous savez Teal'c, vous devriez goûter.

Teal'c regarda le bol quelques secondes et le prit finalement. Il ne pliait pas l'échine face à son ancien maître, pourquoi le ferait-il devant un bol de 7 centimètres de haut.

Le repas de passa dans une ambiance plus festive qu'à l'accoutumée. Daniel et Jake s'amusèrent à parler de leurs anciennes fêtes d'Halloween, parlant de leurs aventures et péripéties.

Teal'c avait gardé dans un coin de son plateau le bol rempli d'un produit orange. Finalement, sentant le regard du reste de son équipe, il attrapa le bol, plongea sa cuillère, et goûta. Le goût n'était pas vraiment désagréable, même plutôt bon. Samantha vit Teal'c se resservir, et elle sourit.

Deux jours après Halloween, toujours aucun appel d'Apophis ou de l'un de ses Esclaves. Rien du tout. Aujourd'hui, pour des raisons purement féminines, Samantha du se rendre à l'infirmerie dans laquelle elle vit Teal'c, torse-nu, sa croix barrant son ventre, assis sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

_ Teal'c ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Le Synbiote…

_ Va très bien.

Samantha apprit donc que Teal'c voulait juste vérifier que tout allait bien. Tout ça pour une citrouille. Elle trouva ça drôle, vraiment très drôle.

Ils étaient repartis en mission. Finalement, la menace n'était… qu'une menace. Mais alors qu'ils se rendaient sur la planète de Teal'c, les membres de SG-1 comprirent que pour Apophis « la menace est pire que l'exécution ».

Le fils de Teal'c accueillit les Terriens comme des Héros, et Teal'c avait un cadeau pour lui. Il sortit de son énorme sac, une citrouille coupée, avec d'affreux yeux tordus et un rictus, dans lequel se trouvait un bol, rempli d'une couleur orange.

Finalement, le peuple des Jaffa cultiva la citrouille de la même manière que les humains, profitant de ses bienfaits médicamenteux et alimentaires pour préserver la santé du peuple.

Samantha enclencha la porte pour rentrer au SGC alors que Teal'c disait au revoir à son fils.

Finalement elle avait raison : Halloween était bel et bien, une histoire de famille.

Fin.


End file.
